Anubis University
by divapopstar88
Summary: When the seniors of Anubis are off to college, they see two special people from their past enrolled there! Drama arises, and something AWFUL will happen! Let's hope for HOA season 4! NEW CHAPTER COMING: An epic party breaks out! A current couple breaks up, and those two people reunite with their friends! What has changed since they left?
1. Chapter 1

Begin Again

The plane dipped downwards into the sky once more as the intercom turned on.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in England in just a few minutes. Prepare for landing."_

The girl in seat 882 looked out of the window hopefully.

"I can't believe I'm coming back," she said to herself. She had dreamed of this moment ever since she was forced to leave. She thought it was for good, but her grandmother had _actually let her return! _It all seemed like a dream now.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked her best friend sitting next to her. "Everyone will be so surprised we came back!"  
"Of course," her friend looked up from her pink iPod. "Anubis University will be amazing. Hopefully just like Anubis house."

"_We are landing in London. Please fasten your seatbelts."_

A few minutes later, they were in London. The girl got up with her friend and gazed over the huge seats in first class.

"I wish we could have gone there," her friend moaned. "Economy class is like being sardines in a can!"  
The girl laughed. "Not everyone can afford first class, you know. Besides we're already here!"

They pulled their suitcases into the airport and strode along the hallway. A security guard stopped them.

"Nina Martin and Amber Millington? Your taxi is outside."

"Thank you," Nina and Amber smiled and disappeared into the hall.

Sorry it was so short! The next one will be longer, I promise.


	2. Surprise

Anubis University

Chapter 2

Fabian Rutter grinned and held up a poster of the Periodic Table of Elements and plastered it on the wall of his new room. "This is gonna be so much fun!"  
Eddie Sweet looked up from an iPod playing a metal song by some band called the Graveyards. "Do you need to put up that stupid poster?"  
"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Fabian shook his head disgustedly. "I am going to be a scientist so this is just to review the facts. What is your major anyway?"

"For your information, I am studying the fine arts."

Fabian started laughing. "No seriously, why are you here?"

"I will make my own band and play guitar better than Eric Clapton," Eddie said proudly.

But that only made Fabian laugh harder. The old students of Anubis High had recently got into the new university that had opened up in London. Apparently, they had decided to name it after the Egyptian god Anubis as well. Everyone was thrilled to be with their old friends again but there was still some people missing.

"So, how's it going with you and Mara?" Eddie asked.

"Fine," Fabian sounded as if he didn't want to say any more.

"Don't you like her? Are you guys going out? Did she dump you? Oh, she did! I feel so bad. Was it for that new guy? What's his name…Xavier. Yeah. He's probably even…"

"Eddie." Fabian began in a tone you might use to address a criminal. "It's fine."

Eddie shrugged and began listening to his loud music again.

Fabian sighed. He liked Mara, but there was something about her that made him want to avoid her. Ever since he kissed her everything had changed. But now he felt like a stranger in front of her again.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Mara Jaffray herself. "Hi!" she squealed and hugged Fabian. "Can you believe class starts tomorrow!? We're going to be scientists!"

"I know. It's amazing." Fabian said.

"I've called the whole gang from Anubis house to come over! It's going to be a high school reunion!" Mara exclaimed.

"Tonight?" Fabian asked. "But I need to put up my new bookshelves and…"

"Relax, Fabian," Eddie cut him off. "You need to let loose for once!"

"You're right," Fabian sighed. "I guess I could put up my stuff tomorrow…"  
"I'll call everyone over," Mara rushed out the door.

Fabian sighed again. Parties weren't really his… _style. _He just liked to sit in the corners watching everyone.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door again.

"Mara's back? She got everyone already?" Eddie said incredulously.

"SURPRISE!" Two girls shrieked when the door opened.

Eddie and Fabian's mouths fell open.

Those girls. Were two people.

No one else thought they would ever see again.

_And they were back._


	3. She Never Leaves Home Without It

She Never Leaves Home without it

Nina Martin and Amber Millington stood in the doorway of Eddie Sweet and Fabian Rutter's dorm room. Mara Jaffray squealed and hugged the girls.

"NINA! AMBER! Why did you come back?" Mara asked.

"I was reading a recent study and it turns out that the Osirian and the Chosen One can be as close together as they want so long as something weird with their powers does not start occurring," Nina said breathlessly. "I couldn't believe the news! It turns out I never even had to leave Anubis house in the first place! Right, Fabian?"

Fabian just stared at her, his mouth still wide open.

"And I came back because fashion school finished and my parents wanted to take me back to England! I'm enrolling in the fine arts here to be a designer!" Amber said.

"This is the best news ever!" Eddie exclaimed. "Nina, you have to meet KT and Willow. You'll love them!"

"Tonight, will you guys come to my high school reunion party?" Mara asked. "You'll have fun, I promise. Jerome planned some of it."  
"Of course we will," Amber pulled Nina over to their new dorm.

"Isn't it amazing in here?" Nina grinned and looked around the dorm, which had been divided in half. Amber's side was as girly as ever, and Nina's was filled with antiques she found in a museum in America. Nina wanted to be a historian.

"Nina, this is bad," Amber looked sternly at her.

"What's bad? This is great! We get to see all our old friends again!"  
"Nina, I have two words for you. KT. Willow." Amber deadpanned.

"I bet they're really nice, Amber. Didn't you meet them?" What was Amber talking about? They weren't rude, were they? Just a second ago, Amber was as excited to come back as she was.

"Of course they're nice. But I left halfway through the term. Anything could have happened."

Nina laughed a little bit. Was Amber crazy? "So what? I still don't understand what you're talking about, Amber."

"Nina!" Amber's voice rose slightly. "Fabian! Alfie!"

Nina's throat went dry. "Y…You don't think…"  
"Yeah, Nina, I do think! They thought we were leaving forever! I think they've…um…maybe started seeing other people." Amber was trying to sound confident but her voice was breaking.

Nina's heart pounded. "But…but they wouldn't do that. We only left for a term. They couldn't have moved on in like two months, could they?"

"There's only one way to find out. We have to go to that party."

Meanwhile, Fabian was staring blandly at the pale green grass, as Eddie, Jerome, Patricia and Joy were decorating for the party. Mara was looking at a red clipboard.

Eddie moved over the buffet table with Patricia. "You're moving it on my foot!" Patricia howled.

"I'm sorry!" Someone yelled back.

"Yo, Fabian, are you gonna help us or not?" Fabian knew Eddie was talking because he was the only person on the planet who uses the word, "yo".

Fabian stammered something that was in any language but English and kept staring at the grass.

"What's wrong?" Eddie approached him.

"N….n…Nina…"

"What about Nina? You guys were…oh…" Eddie looked at Mara and then back at Fabian.

"Eddie, what am I going to do? Nina and I were dating and I loved her so much. And then I kissed Mara but… I think it was a mistake. This was all a mistake. I wouldn't have dated her if I knew Nina was…"  
Eddie's mouth made a perfectly symmetrical O shape.

Fabian clapped his mouth shut. Did he just say that out loud? "E…Eddie," he began in a deadly tone. "You must swear on your life that you will never tell anyone what I just said."

"O…okay…" Eddie was not much of a romantic, but keeping a secret like that just felt…_wrong._

Once Nina and Amber were dressed in their Versace dresses (Nina's was a knockoff), they strode downstairs to the campus party center. Loud, obnoxious music from Alfie's iPod was blasting. _Alfie. _Nina's stomach sank. She remembered what she and Amber would be doing.

Nina inspected the party scene as Amber slinked off over to Patricia and Eddie. Eddie was shoving a hot dog in his face like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Patricia sighed and tried to disappear behind him. At least Peddie hadn't changed. Well-dressed students Nina had never seen before were dancing. Alfie was attempting to form a conga line but no one was joining in. Fabian was hunched over a table, bobbing his head to the music, but Nina could see he was actually reading _Einstein's Theory of Relativity_. Where should Nina go first?

Before she could answer, Jerome and Joy floated into view. "Hey, Nina!" they both called at the same time.

"We heard you came back! Everyone was missing you guys!" Joy Mercer was being NICE to Nina? This should be interesting.

"Yeah, thanks so much!" Nina's stomach dropped. What if Joy was happy because _she _was dating Fabian now? "So how's it been?"

"Great!" Joy replied. "You want to dance with us?"  
_Us? Since when was Joy and Jerome an…us?_

"Are…are you guys going out?" Nina asked carefully.

Joy and Jerome looked at each other happily and nodded. At least Joy wasn't Fabian obsessed anymore. Hopefully. But poor Mara! She was single now.

Slowly, as Nina began to approach Fabian, what Amber had said before repeated in her mind: _Nina, all you have to do is be regular Nina Martin and use what got him to like you in the first place. It will be so easy. Once he sees how you never leave without your charm, he will love you again. I know it's true. I read it in Cosmo._

Fabian's eyes were still glued to his Einstein book. "Good book?" Nina asked him casually.

Fabian looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, hi Nina! Yes, this book is marvelous!"

Nina smiled a little. She looked over at KT Rush, who was wearing a yellow sundress and laughing. She was always happy. If Fabian wasn't dating her, maybe they could be friends.

"KT's pretty cool, isn't she?" Nina continued.

After a long pause, Fabian said. "Mm-hmm, she is." He laughed nervously.

Soon, Mara approached the both of them. "You guys aren't the party type either? I would be hanging around in a corner too. So, Fabian, do you want to sign up for the couples dance? I know how you feel about dancing but it would be sweet."

Nina froze. She felt like collapsing on the floor. Her vision got blurry. "W…wait… you guys are…" she stopped and started laughing. It sounded nasty.

"N…Nina I swear, I didn't mean to…" Fabian began as Nina continued laughing.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mara cried.

"Nina, I need you now!" Amber dragged Nina's arm into the corridor of the dormitory.

"What's wrong, Amber?" Nina laughed giddily.

"Nina," Amber looked like she was going to faint. "A…Alfie…he's…" she gasped for breath.  
"He…he's dating…WILLOW!" she shrieked and then started whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Willow? She's really sweet and artsy right? Well that might be good, but wait until you hear this! FABIAN IS DATING MARA!" Nina started laughing hysterically as Amber stared at her like she was a lunatic.

"Nina! That's awful! Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Nina started, still smiling. "It's funny how I thought that he still liked me. You know, he never even used to talk to Mara at all and then…it just…" her smile was vanishing.

"Nina," Amber looked right at her. "Listen to me. We are getting them back if it is the last thing we do. And we won't have to do anything at all. Everything will play out just as planned. I know it."


End file.
